Warriors Orochi
'''"Warriors Orochi" '''is a clan from the nation of Dimension X, which first appeared in Booster Set 00: Jack of All Trades. The clan's theme is centered on call chains, empowering the vanguard and rearguards, and rendering the opponent's units useless by using "Lock" and Bind. This clan is used by Seren Lando in Cardfight!! Vanguard: Ithaca Chronicles focusing on the "Holy" archetype. Seren's brother, Ichi Lando, uses the clan focusing on the "Cursed" archetype. Who are the Warriors Orochi? Before the battle between Cray and Link Joker, the Warriors Orochi clan were very subtle and silent during the constant war caused by the infamous Extinction Force in the Dimension X universe. Originally known as a neutral clan, they planned on waiting for the war to end in order for peace to begin, however this will never be the case. The fate of the clan changed forever when a pillar of black flames emerged at the center of a battlefield between Zachary and the Gods. Led by Holy Warrior, Sanu Noritoma, the Warriors started retreating to the outskirts, but a dimension hole was torn open by a laughing dragon, drawing the clan into a different dimension. Waking in the outskirts of Murakumo territory, the Warriors surveyed this new land of Cray and came under attack by a "reversed" being. After a swift victory over the being, some members of the clan mastered its powers. The defeat of the organism led to a swift friendship with both the Murakumo and the Nubatama and an instant target of the infamous "Link Joker." Making things worse, Sanu has also realized that Cray has another enemy, the Extinction Force's malevolent king, Zachary, who the Warriors have evaded for so long. Realizing that it is the time to take up arms, the Warriors ready themselves for not only a defense against the Link Joker threat, but also their fateful battle against Zachary, the King of Extinction. Given new powers and abilities by divine intervention, it is certain that this clan will be a force to be reckoned with. Booster Sets * Booster Set No. 00: Jack of all Trades Races * Divine Dragon * Seraphim Shared Races * Human * Angel * Demon * Elf * Ghost * Succubus Archetypes * Holy * Cursed List of Warriors Orochi Cards Grade 0 * Sacred Pupil, Takashi (Human) * Weapons Maker, Sinclair (Draw) (Human) * Skull Girl (Draw) (Elf) * Blue Essence (Stand) (Ghost) * Claris the Apothecary (Stand) (Human) * Hot Medic (Heal) (Human) * Green Phoenix (Heal) (Celestial) * Shadow Man (Critical) (Human) * Burst Soldier, Kenshi (Critical) (Human) Grade 1 * Starting Kunoichi, Yarma (Human) * Cursed Summoner, Skull King (Demon) * Defending Angel, Ria (Angel) * Angel of Providence (Angel) * Cursed Privateer, Moru (Ghost) * Cursed Prince, Urias (Angel) Grade 2 * Holy Angel, Kumono Megami (Angel) * Black Knight (Human) * Holy General, Boro (Human) * Forbidden Magician, Yaksha (Demon) * Angel of Repentance, Lariel (Angel) * Fighter Dragon, Zerakumaro (Abyss Dragon) * Holy Priest, Jia (Ghost) * Cursed Angel, Urias (Angel) Grade 3 * Holy Warrior, Sanu Noritoma (Human) * Holy Warrioress, Erine (Human) * Divine Swordsman, Mishima (Human) * Kunoichi of the Snakes, Zemna (Human) * Ninja Grandmaster Jinshin (Human) * Angel of Seduction, Kahlua (Succubus) * Guardian of Divinity, Hans (Angel) * Cursed Archangel, Urias (Angel) Grade 4 * God's Divine Beast, Ryuyojin (Divine Dragon) * Holy Seraph, Sanu Noritoma (Seraphim) (Stride) * Cursed Dragon of Hell, Abbadon (Abyss Dragon) (Stride) * Cursed King of Demons, Omega Urias (Demon) Category:Warriors Orochi Category:Dimension X Category:Clan